The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a method of treating patients and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method of treating patients according to triglyceride levels.
Flesler et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,512,442 disclose:
“Apparatus is provided for treating a condition such as obesity. The apparatus includes a set of one or more electrodes, which are adapted to be applied to one or more respective sites in a vicinity of a body of a stomach of a patient. A control unit is adapted to drive the electrode set to apply to the body of the stomach a signal, configured such that application thereof increases a level of contraction of muscle tissue of the body of the stomach, and decreases a cross sectional area of a portion of the body of the stomach for a substantially continuous period greater than about 3 seconds”
Ben-Haim et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,127 disclose:
“The invention comprises methods of increasing contractile force and/or the motility of a GI tract. A first method comprises selecting a portion of the GI tract and applying a non-excitatory electric field to the portion, which field increases the force of contraction at the portion.”
Lam T K et al. Hypothalamic sensing of circulating fatty acids is required for glucose homeostasis. Nature Medicine 3:320-327, 2005 disclose: “Here we postulate that physiological increments in plasma fatty acids can be sensed within the hypothalamus and that this sensing is required to balance their direct stimulatory action on hepatic gluconeogenesis.”
Leitao C B et al. Lipotoxicity and decreased islet graft survival. Diabetes Care 33; 658-660, 2010 disclose: “Higher baseline triglycerides are associated with earlier decline in islet graft function.”
PCT/IL2011/000116 filed on Feb. 1, 2011 discloses: “Apparatus (18) for treating a human patient, which includes one or more electrode contact surfaces (100), which are configured to be applied to a fundus (22) of the patient. A control unit (90) is configured to drive the one or more electrode contact surfaces (100) to apply an electrical signal to the fundus (22) that chronically improves a blood glucose level of the patient, in order to treat the patient, without calculating an impedance of tissue of the fundus (22) based on a sensed parameter that varies in response to the electrical signal, for detecting eating by the patient or a characteristic of food eaten by the patient.”
Additional background art includes:    U.S. Pat. No. 7,840,269    US patent application 2009/0281449    Matthews et al. (1985) “Homeostasis model assessment: insulin resistance and B-cell function from fasting plasma glucose and insulin concentrations in man.” Diabetologia 28: 412-9.